


Parental Figures scare the Shit outta me

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 'dad help im scared because my little brother and his friend is mentally unstable', BAMF Niki, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm giving it to them, Its like 'Dad help im scared', Phil does a Dad, Techno has no social skills, The kids need help, but instead its, so he calls someone who does, we are all just living in her world.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Techno knows something is wrong with his brothers, so he calls the one person he knew could help."Techno?""Phil."
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 786





	Parental Figures scare the Shit outta me

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me constructive criticism if you see anything in need of correction! and Yes, the name is based of the MCR song, it played while i was deciding a name so i said fuck it.

'Phil Joined The Game'

Phil slowly turned in a circle as he spawned, he was in a box filled with trees. He tensed as he heard a horse come near. "Phil?" He herd the hesitat voice of his younger brother ring out.

"Right here!" Phil called back, he turned in to see Techno and his horse walk through a small path between some trees. His heart stopped at the pure relief in the rider's face when he saw him. Techno never looked like that, even when he was lost for multiple days and Phil found him again. 

"We need to hurry, get on." Phil hesitantly got on the horse, barely having time to set himself up right before they were off.  
___________________

Techno stopped the horse infront of a small hill. Phil got off the horse and looked around before setting his gaze on two boys sitting close to eachother, both clinging to the other like a lifeline. He wanted to scream when he saw the bags and empty eyes looking back at him. He was unsure of who started running first, but they soon where met in the middle of the small clearing, him kneeling on the ground with two sobbing children in his arms.

"I'm so so proud of the both of you." He said, heart breaking when the sobs rose to louder levels. It hurt when he pulled back to look them in theirtear filled eyes. "I promise you I will get you out of this server by today. Ok?" Tommy just grabbed on tighter, but Tubbo looked reluctant.

"What about Schlatt," Tommy tensed at the name, "I'm sure he doesn't want me leaving." Phil smiled at them, to most it would look threatening, but to the boys all they felt was comfort.

"You won't have to worry about it, I'll deal with him, you two can go pack up, ok?" The two nodded and stepped through a false wall in the hill. Phil equipped his Elytra and stood up. He took a running jump into the air on his way to Manburg.  
________________

"Schlatt! I demand a public meeting!" A loud and clear voice rang through Manburg. All that heard it swiftly traveled towards it.

Standing on the remains of the election stand stood a man with flared out wings. "Phil." Niki said breathlessly and filled with a hope that only she understood, guessing by the confused looks sent her way. When Schlatt arrived they all watched as Phil's Elytra snapped open and he dived till he was only a few steps away from Schlatt. He stepped forward and put his hand on Schlatt's shoulder.

"I don't care what any of you say, I will be taking Tommy and Tubbo and leaving, I thought I should just let you know!" He announced with a smile promising a painful end on his face.

Schlatt stood up straighter and smiled back, a threat in his eyes. "That sounds awful like a threat to Manburg, as Tubbo is my right hand man. Is it one?" He tilted his head to the side as he finished the question. Phil's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"It's a Promise, actually."

"You can't just take him! He lives here!" George yelled out from the crowd.

Phil hummed in thought. "Why would he want to stay here?" He asked, some opened their mouth to answer, but Phil continued before they could even speak. "After all, the children are being forced to a war while here, and are half way through another, tell me why I shouldn't take them home?"

Niki pushed her way to the front of the group, Dream silently walking behind her. "Here, these are Tubbo and Tommy's favorite pastry recipes." Niki told Phil, handing him a piece of paper.

Dream pulled out a small keyboard out of his pockets making others gasp, some even stumbling away. "If you need help getting them out, I'm not opposed to using commands." Phil just smiled and shokk his head. He glared at Schlatt before turning to Niki.

"I promise I will do my best to make the pastries, even if i end up destroying the furnace in the process." Niki beamed.

"I'm sure I could make visits to see them and help." Phil nodded and flew off. When he was gone Niki turned to Schlatt. "If you even attempt to stop them from leaving I wont hesitate to kill you." her voice was cold, frigid even, as she spoke. She walked back through the crowd, Dream following once more, giving a jaunty little wave as they went.


End file.
